oo Collection of Oneshot
by Flani
Summary: es una coleccion de one shot de varias parejas pero principalmente NaruSaku- SasuSaku - ItaSaku


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen al gran masashi el fic si es mio por lo que no doy el permiso a nadie para publicar en otra pagina .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Un amor prohibido _**

-

-

-

Cayó pesadamente en el sofá, con la luz apagada en la sala.

Se quedo quieta y medito los últimos acontecimientos del día. Era demasiada información para un solo día, su cerebro procesaba lentamente la información.

Estaba anonada, no podía creer que su _hermano _ estuviese de novio con Hinata, pero en cierto modo lo comprendía, pues Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada de su _hermano_ _Naruto,_ se sentía feliz por ello, pero no podía evitar tener cierto deje de envidia hacia Hinata, ya que ella estaba condenada a que _el_ no se diera cuenta de que su forma de mirarlo había cambiado hace ya un par de años

-

-

-

-

Aun sentada en el sofá, pensando en lo desdichada que era su vida, llamaron a la puerta, se le quedo mirando pensando que era producto de su imaginación.

Luego de darse cuenta de que en verdad llamaban a la puerta se levanto y camino hacia ella murmuro un quedado y cansado

-Ya voy-

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a la persona parada al otro lado del umbral, no tuvo tiempo a decir nada ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso. Confundida tardo en responder por lo que una vez se dio cuenta de que esto era realidad y no producto de su imaginación rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de _el._

El beso al principio fue un rose de labios luego se volvió apasionado, lleno de desesperación, _deseo _y _amor_.

Separaron sus bocas y el joven la miro a los ojos

Lamento no haberme dado cuenta , Sakura-

La joven de rosado cabello se sonrojo y le sonrió de manera sincera como hace años que no lo hacia desde que su forma de verlo había cambiado.

Una lágrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla y el joven de rubio cabello no tardo en secarla con sus dedos

La joven lo abrazo de forma desesperada

-Tonto- Le susurro en medio del abrazo, antes de capturar sus labios en un tierno beso lleno de cariño y _amor_

-

-

-

-

-

Se separaron por falta de aire, el joven peli rubio apoyo su frente sudorosa contra la de ella.

-Sabes que esto no esta bien, Naruto- Le susurro la joven mientras se apoyaba en su fuerte pecho

El joven la abrazo de forma protectora y miro hacia el techo de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de su profundo amor

Miro a la joven a su lado, la cual estaba al borde de las lagrimas después de todo no era correcto.

No me importa que esto no sea correcto , con tal de estar a tu lado Sakura yo soy capas de todo- Le susurro de forma tranquila mientras le acariciaba la espalda a la joven

Al oir esas palabras la joven recosto su cabeza en el pecho del joven descansando y aspirando su aroma .

-

-

-

-

La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas , molestando a una joven de pelo rosa . La joven pesadamente habre los ojos y instantáneamente mira a su lado encontrando el lugar desocupado .

La mirada jade de la joven se opaca pero rapidamente se escucha un ruido en el baño , la puerta se habre brusacamente mostrando a un joven de pelo rubio ,de buena estatura y muy guapo salir del cuarto apenas enbuelto en una toalla en su cintura.

Miro a la joven en la cama y le sonrio de manera inocente, rapidamente el joven peli rubio se rasco la muca

Ne ne Sakura-chan disculpa di te desperte – Le dijo el joven nervioso

-No te preocupes Naruto, me alegra verte- La joven toma la sabana de la cama para tapar su desnudes, llega a donde esta el joven y lo abraza.

-Ya te tienes que ir Naruto si no nuestro Padre se enterara – Le susurra la joven tristemente mientras lo abraza mas fuerte

El joven corresponde al abrazo y rodea la cintura de la chica protectoramente

-Se lo dire -

La joven abre desmesuradamente sus jades, para luego dirigir su mirada al joven

-Sabes que el no lo aceptara –

-No me importa que el no lo acepte, nosotros nos merecemos ser felices-

- Y que va a pasar con Hinata- Le grita la joven derramando lagrimas – Ella no se merese esto , ademas como crees que lo va a tomar la gente. Nos van a ver como ….. como -La joven no termina la oracion

Se queda mirando el suelo mientras derrama un mar de lagrimas

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ya en el umbral del departamento de la joven se despide.

El joven peli rubio toma de la cintura a la chica y la besa apasionadamente , la joven corresponde de igual manera y se separan por falta de aire

Te amo Sakura – Le susurra el joven dandole la espalda a la joven antes de marcharse

-Yo tambien te amo Naruto – susurra al aire la joven pues el chico ya se habia marchado.

Quien sabe cunado vuelva por que cuando se es hijo de un gran empresario al cual las apariencias y el que decir de la gente le importan mucho, nose sabe que es lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona asi por ocultar un secreto que lo puedo undir aun cuando se trate de su propio hijo o hija.

**Fin **

**-----------------------------------------**

**que les paresio **

**soy nueva **

**y es mi primera publicacion **

**n.n gracias por leer  
**


End file.
